Resident Evil: rotten Cairn
by Finalfaw
Summary: When all seems lost, Remember those who tried to win... New story, chapter 0 up and ready to jump into a very very dark world.


Resident Evil: Rotten Cairn.

Hey this is Finalfaw, with a brand new reworking story, my previous attempt at an RE story just wasn't resonating with me, the Idea began a long, long, loooong time ago, but never truly bore fruit. This one has a plot already worked out and for the few fans I do have, my BB story along with another rework on DMC will be soon. as usual I do not own anything that is from RE, enjoy this entries prologue in the mind of the main character. (basically a little bit of catchup CH.1 will come soon after, maybe even tonight)

Chapter 0: It didn't work like that

It didn't work like that, none of it did.

The media tends to predict that when the dead walk or monsters roam the earth, society tends to collapse pretty much overnight due to numerous factors such as riots, all forms of goverment wiped out, law and order suddenly being to overpressured to fight both the dead and the living, disease due to both hospitals being unable to treat the abundance of people suddenly ill, and the walking vectors that will not lay down the way they were supposed to.

It didn't work like that.

Overnight would of been a blessing, overnight would have worked better, overnight we might have had more of a chance... Overnight did not happen.

What did happen was a years long nightmare, first the midwest of America suffered a hellish week of watching a city devolve into a hellscape, only to be wiped to oblivion. Nobody knew what was going on.

Leaked footage showed the dead walk and monstrosities like the demons of hell butchering all who stood in their way. One had shown the main street, taken at a rooftop angle, police standing against a literal wave of dead men and women, only to be swallowed up in tidal forces of undeath and rot. We should have paid attention.

It didn't work like that.

It was dismissed as a hoax perptuated by former employees of the police department, derided as sick, disgruntled, disturbed, a tragedy masked as a disgusting prank. Someone should have looked closer into the videos and the evidence, someone should have been responsible.

Instead we turned the other cheek, swept under the rug. We returned to life, token efforts to help the families and friend of the lost were made, to not much fanfare and even less help, those found responsible for the destruction of so many lives were dealt with swiftly. we assumed that was that and nothing like what had happened would happen again.

It didn't work like that.

Multiple similar incidents happened, across the globe. The ones found to blame being the ones who were seemingly supposed to help us. Every new incident brought us closer to the ruins we live in.

Terragrigia, India, Harvardville, Kijuju,The ESR, Marhawa Academy. all small scale, people began to take notice, we thought that people might finally start to take charge and stop these horrifying monsters existing.

It sadly never works like that...

While people with morals stood up and finally said no more, those without morals sat down and started to profit, well, they were already doing so but before was small change, now nations knew how far the line could be bent and wanted more.

Edonia was in a civil war, one side decided they needed an edge and new more horrifying creatures were shipped and made as an easy to deliver apocalypse. A few months later, during a special dinner in which the president of the United States was set to make an apparently game changing announcement, he and all the people in Tall Oaks, a midwestern town, were destroyed by a outbreak. Then a day later Waiyip was assaulted by manufactured monsters and a few hours after that the entire city of Tatchi was infected into undead creatures, devouring what remained.

It was all apparently contained.

It sincerely should of worked like that.

New York suffered a small scale outbreak, owing to the efforts of the BSAA and extreme luck it was contained _only_ to a few hundred deaths, after that it should of been over...

...It Never works like that.

The tyranny of man will be destroyed when it meddles in the works of nature and god!

\- Unknown artist, Graffitied on to the side of a building I passed.


End file.
